


Heated Hacking

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Masturbation, Smut, had the idea and the wife liked it, so of course i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: Sombra plays a little game with Symmetra.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UvaRamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/gifts).



> Wrote this one shot for the wifey~  
> I had this idea and she liked it, thus here it is.  
> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, never wrote a masturbation scene before.  
> Short and sweet one shot ;)  
> Anyways, enjoy!

                They had the payload stalled for a few minutes now, but Talon was not letting up. Widowmaker was perched god knows where and Sombra was being illusive as always. Bullets were whizzing by when suddenly Symmetra was nicked, her mech arm took quite a bit of damage, as did her sleeve underneath and her cheek catching a bit of the blast. She ran off to find a small medic pack to help herself heal fast so she could return to her team at full power. Sombra took notice of the wandering woman and decided to follow.

                At first, she was just going to hack the medic pack nearby, but that was too obvious and would send Satya her way. It was right then when Sombra had decided to have a little fun with the Indian woman. She had been watching her curves bounce around since they ran into each other and it was starting to wear at her. With a quick flick of her wrist, she had control of the mecha Symmetra was sporting. Quickly, Sombra tucked behind a wall, just barely able to see Satya out of the corner of her eye, but enough to do what she had in mind.

                Symmetra had just approached the medic pack and as she went to reach for it her arm jerked back and hugged closely to her body. She went to reach with her other arm but the mech arm was so tight to her she could hardly move. Again her arm gave a jerk and she was thrown backwards against the wall, giving Sombra a clear view of her target. Sombra slipped her glowing hand into the front of her pants and immediately felt the heat of her sex warm her finger tips through her gloves. As she did so, Symmetra felt compelled to do the same. She brushed aside the front flap of her dress and plunged into her shorts underneath. The cold of the metal quickly warmed up to her heat and she found herself slipping a finger through her slit. Confused, Satya looked around nervously, how embarrassing it would be if someone were to catch her like this! She had malfunctions after being shot at before, but nothing like this!

                Sombra smirked as she saw her plan at work. She then began to run her fingers along her own opening and glide her wetness up and over her clit. The sudden touches made her sigh quietly before she continued to push down and roam a circle around it. Symmetra, around the corner, couldn’t help but do the same. She, however, wasn’t as wet but the sudden touch and excitement of getting caught was somewhat thrilling and it didn’t take long for her to feel slick as well. Sombra pressed again and moved her fingers faster around herself, quick little circles. They didn’t have much time until each team would notice their absence so she had to be quick. She could hear Symmetra sigh and see her face beginning to flush. Sombra reveled in the sight of the curvy Indian woman; her dark, silky hair flowing over her shoulders, her perfectly round ass pressed against the wall. Sombra wished to press herself against her prey but this was much more fun.

                Quickly, the lurking woman picked up speed rubbing herself furiously, now slicker than ever. She could feel a wet spot begin to form on her panties beneath her hand and the whole situation was so hot to her that she couldn’t help but get turned on more. Her cheeks were heating up just like the inside of her belly. She looked over to see Symmetra panting and moaning gently to herself. Satya reached up with her other hand and began massaging her breast and pinching her nipple through the fabric. Sombra lost it. Seeing the usually well poised woman give in to her was enough fuel for her fire. Just as Sombra picked up speed, so did Satya. Both women were working steadily on themselves, getting closer to the edge. Never in Sombra’s wildest dreams did she think that she would come at the same time as the beautiful woman she loved to stare at when they were in confrontation.

                Sombra slipped her fingers inside her and then back out to move feverishly over her clit, her own moans were beginning to escape, but she was careful not to be too loud. Satya did the same and shuddered at the metal pushing inside her, sweat now beading on her forehead. She had never done anything like this before and she had no idea why her tech was acting like this. Despite this, she couldn’t help but give in. She could feel a rush of heat filling her up and her body get close to the edge. Her sex was now soaking allowing her mech hand to glide so gracefully but slip slightly when it pushed down hard on her clit. Sombra saw her prey enjoying it more and more and could tell she was getting close as well.

                Within moments both women began to pant heavily and Satya let out a noise that sounded like a moan. Sombra smirked and suddenly her body tensed up and paused. As she moved her hand quickly she groaned and then moaned loudly at the same time as her target. Satya, too, let out a moan and panted heavily as she finished in her hand and looked around. She thought she heard a noise. Just as she looked Sombra’s way, she saw what she thought was a purple flash with… no… was someone waving at her? Distracted, she finally realized her arm was released hanging loosely again. She looked around again to be sure no one was around; she grabbed the medic pack she was aiming for earlier and patched up her cheek.

                She returned to her team, who noticed she was gone, quite a while, only to say she had trouble with her tech and had to… fix it. The other team had started to back off, having missing one of their own made them a bit weak and Overwatch was able to overtake them and drive them off. Just as the last shots were being fired, a purple cloud formed in front of Symmetra. Sombra appeared briefly, blew her a kiss with a wink, looked down at her hand and back at her before disappearing again. Satya, furious, began shooting in her direction before Tracer came and pulled her arm back. “I think that’s enough, love.” Satya, a bit red in the face, stopped firing but held her arm in the same direction, threatening to fire once more. She finally lowered her arm that Tracer was holding and nodded. “Ay, Symmetra, you getting’ sick? You look a bit pink.” The lively Brit continued as they started walking back to their team.

                “Ah yes… Just worked up a sweat trying to fix my arm in this heat. No worries,” the Indian woman replied, feeling a bit sheepish. If only they had known what happened. They’d never let her live it down. The next time they encountered Talon, she won’t be holding back. _Now, to figure out how to hack a hacker._


End file.
